The Player (Voltz)
Summary The Player 'is a character in Minecraft with the Voltz modpack added. The modpack follows the typical procedures of the game alongside the addition of highly potent technology, such as railgun turrets and heavy explosives. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C | 8-A | At least High 7-A, possibly High 5-A Name: The Player (Voltz) Origin: Modded Minecraft Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classifcation: Modded Minecraft Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Survival Expert, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Smite, Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Teleportation, Data Manipulation, Healing, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Stealth Mastery, Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Summoning, Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist), Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Magnetism Manipulation, Technology Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Poison Healing, Forcefield Creation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Poisons, Diseases, Radioactivity, and Matter Manipulation | All previous abilities plus Disease Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weapon Duplication | All previous abilities plus Radiation Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Portal Creation, Durability Negation, Item Duplication | All previous abilities plus Black Hole Creation, Antimatter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Weapons are comparable to TNT and other mid-game base game weapons) | At least Building level+ (Weapons can incinerate large volumes of iron) | Multi-City Block level (The nuclear bomb can cause such damage, Capable of harnessing such energy in their duplication technology) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Can detonate vast volumes of antimatter), possibly Dwarf Star level+ (Can generate small-scale Black Holes) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Maintains railgun weaponry which goes at speeds faster than hundreds of miles per hour) | Normal Human with Transonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Maintains sound-based weaponry) | Normal Human with Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Capable of using weapons explicitly stated to be Hypersonic in nature) | Normal Human with at least Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Superior to previously) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Comparable to the real-game counterpart) | At least Class 25 | At least Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Building level (Comparable to the real-game counterpart) | At least Building level, higher with explosives | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Building level (Can endure low-end explosions, can tank attacks from Creepers) | Building level+ | Multi-City Block level | At least Large Mountain level+, possibly Dwarf Star level+ Stamina: Above Average Range: Hundreds of meters with rocket launchers, up to dozens of kilometers via remote launchers Standard Equipment: Tier 1 Explosives, Missile Launchers, Radar Stations, EMP Towers, Proximity Detectors, Missile Coordinator, Turret Technology, Radar Gun, Explosive Defuser, Demote Detonator, Laser Designator, Signal Disruptor, Trackers, Rocket Launcher, Antidotes, Poison Powder, Camouflage, Spikes/Poison Spikes/Flammable Spikes | Same as before plus Tier 2 Explosives | Same as before plus Tier 3 Explosives | Same as before plus Tier 4 Explosives Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, maintains the ability to create highly advanced technologies (including those along the lines of particle accelerators and black hole generating bombs) using only basic materials Weaknesses: Much equipment requires prep time to some extent to abuse Key: Tier 1 Technology | Tier 2 Technology | Tier 3 Technology | Tier 4 Technology Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smite Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Metal Users Category:Acid Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Disease Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Modded Minecraft